Overthrowing the Demon King
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: Yuki sneaks out of the Twilight Mansion one day. When the Zweilt plus Luka encounter him in a market, they meet a startling person. And what's this about a demon king? Viva la revoluccion!
1. Chapter 1

I think this'll actually turn into a decent story. I've even got a plot for it! Hope people are interested in more than just my main fandom.

Chapter 1

Toko let out an annoyed huff. "Where do you think Yuki went? He left us behind!" she whined childishly. "Ne, Luka, do you know?"

Luka just 'tch'ed, turning away.

Tachibana just stared. "That either means he knows and he's jealous of whoever Yuki's with, or he doesn't know and he's offended Yuki didn't tell him. I can't tell which one."

"I think it's the second one," nodded Tsukumo wisely.

Shusei shook his head slowly. "Toko, at least he left a note. If his friend was in town, it's only natural he'd want to see him."

Hotsuma smirked. "I wonder how he got around his watchdog?"

Luka's eye twitched. "Sodom," was the annoyed response.

"Huh? Did Sodom help him sneak out?" asked Toko, puzzled.

"Yes!" cheered Sodom. "I helped Yuki! I'm good! I love Yuki! I distracted Master!"

Luka growled lowly. Sodom giggled and started to do laps around the dining room, 'vroom'ing like an airplane, arms out like wings.

Hotsuma snickered. Shusei sighed with a slight smile.

Toko returned to pouting. "I'm bored! Let's go to town!"

Reaching out, he grabbed Tsukumo by the hand and Hotsuma by the collar, dragging them after her s she ran out the door, apusing only to shout, "We're going to town! Follow me or I'll come back and get you! Even you, Luka!"

Despite much groaning and complaining, she eventually pulled together a group of victim- fellow shoppers! The final count tallied seven: Toko, Tsukumo, Shusei, Hotsuma, Luka, Kuroto, and Senshirou.

They started by browsing a bustling street market, stopping at various venders for snacks and trinkets. Luka retained an air of cool disinterest until a blood-curdling shriek cut the air.

The Zweilt and Opast hurtled towards the sound to see Toko staring in shock at- two Yuki's?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long. I'm alive though!

Chapter 2

"Naaaaaniiiii!?" was the general response.

One Yuki looked embarrassed, the other nonplussed, absently sucking on a piece of rock candy on a stick.

The first spoke. "Um, hi guys." His cheeks were pink. "I guess this is sort of awkward..."

The second snorted. "For them."

The first poked him in the side. "Be nicer, it's not their fault."

The second just looked away. "Tch."

Luka's nose twitched. "What..."

The second's head snapped back to look at him. _He's got our scent Yuki._

The first looked at him. _So do you think he can tell us apart?_

_Maybe. Let's wait and see._

Both turned to watched Luka, Toko shuddering and the synchronized movement. "Creepy..."

Luka returned their gaze steadily. "What are you thinking?"

"Can you tell us apart?" they asked in unison.

Luka nodded. "Yuki's scent is slightly different. More vanilla and less peppermint."

The two suddenly switched facial expressions, Yuki smiling and the second person smirking.

Yuki spoke. "This is my twin brother, Kazumi."

A stunned silence covered the group.

"Yay!" cheered Tsukumo, glomping Kazumi, who tumbled over onto the ground.

"Oof!" Kazumi struggled to get his breath back. "You must be Tsukumo."

Tsukumo nodded enthusiastically.

Kazumi chuckled. "And I'm guessing you want some rock candy?" He waved the treat in the air, laughing as Tsukumo's eyes lit up.

Handing it over, Kazumi smiled softly as Tsukumo immediately stuffed it in his mouth, expression solemn. Carefully, he stood, picking Tsukumo up by his underarms and setting him on his feet gently. Automatically, he dusted Tsukumo off. "Careful, next time I may not be able to catch you," he advised, amused.

Tsukumo nodded seriously, candy still in his mouth.

"And you can have the rest of the candy," Kazumi added.

Tsukumo's eyes widened, chibi-style, sparkling with joy as he handed his new friend a bag of takoyaki. The huge grin he got in return served to excite him further.

Shusei was first to recover. "So, you're siblings?"

They replied in unison. "Yes."

"Who's older?"

"Kazumi is the oldest-"

"-by four minutes."

They spoke in tandem, as effortlessly and automatically as if it was more natural then speaking for themselves.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" asked Toko, slightly hurt.

Yuki and Kazumi exchanged a long look before turning back to her. "Yuki was protecting me on that one,"

"because we're actually half Opast,"

"as unbelievable-"

"-as that-"

"may sound, and the Giou-"

"Clan comes into contact with too many-"

"Duras for my liking," finished Kazumi firmly.

Yuki slipped his hand into Kazumi's instinctively, shifting slighty closer to his older sibling.

During the exchange, the Zweilt's attention had bounced back and forth, making them look like spectators at a tennis match.

Shusei's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean, too many Duras? You obviously don't mean the danger factor, or you'd never have let Yuki come to us at all, let alone by himself."

Kazumi smirked. "Got it in one. This guy's smart, otouto."

Yuki smiled sweetly. "Shusei-kun really is."

Shusei blushed slightly, the color in his cheeks only increasing as Hotsuma tossed an arm around his shoulders, chuckling.

Kazumi's grin faded slightly. "For your question, though,"

"it's actually a bit complicated."

"You see,"

"We sort of know some things we probably-"

"shouldn't, and we made friends in-"

"all the wrong places, no offense,"

"so the King of the Duras realm sort of-"

"kind of-"

"maybe-"

"wants to kill us." They finished together.

"Preferably slowly and painfully," added Kazumi.

Awkward silence.

Shusei frowned. "Even if you are half-Opast, wouldn't that just make them think that they could get you on their side? Why kill you?"

Kazumi smirked. "Believe me, we made it perfectly clear that we had no interest in them."

"And, um," started Yuki, red in the cheeks. "We're sort of dangerous."

Hotsuma was incredulous. "Yuki? Dangerous?"

Kazumi snorted. "You've see the martial arts stuff, right? His fighting style for real combat is a lot more intimidating. He can drop a guy in one hit. He's practically untouchable," he explained gleefully. "The streetfighting rings around here started to call him the 'King of Beasts'," he bragged.

Yuki blushed and fidgeted, murmuring, "I'm not_ that_ good."

"Come on, Yu-chan," teased Kazumi. "You are too! After all," he stated dryly, "-you did throw that guy through the wall didn't you?"

"It was an accident!" Yuki wailed innocently. "It's a conditioned reaction!"

Kazumi laughed and pulled his mroe feminine sibling into a one-armed hug, resting his chin atop Yuki's head, arms about his waist.

Tsukumo glomped them again, rubbing his cheek against Yuki's like a particularly friendly cat.

A sharp whistle split the air. The reaction was instantaneous. Like mirror images, the two froze completely.

Carefully disengaging from Tsukumo's hug-of-death, they slid back-to-back, scanning the rooftops and alley mouths.

Luka tensed. "What's wrong?"

Yuki's face held a sharp, feral look as his eyes cut to the side before continuing to sweep over hsi surroundings. "Kazu, where's Luze?" came the tense question.

Luka tensed at the mention of his brother.

"Infernus. Meeting. Won't be back til late."

Yuki let out a slow breath. "What about Chi and Shi?"

"They're supposed to be in town. See if you can sense them."

The smaller twin tipped his head back, eyes slipping closed in concentration. His eyes snapped open almost immediately. "Six blocks, closing fast. E.T.A., 4 minutes." His voice was sharp, militaritan almost.

"How many of them are there?"

"Seventeen."

"Think we can take 'em?"

"Yes," admitted Yuki reluctantly, "but do we have to?" He sighed. "I hate violence."

"What, you're just gonna let a bunch of no-names tromp all over your turf?" goaded Kazumi. "How polite."

With a small growl, Yuki took off into the crowd.

Luka made to go after him, but Kazumi caught his wrist. "It's fine. This territory has plenty of ambient energy for him to burn, and as long as he's close, he can play Opast. Plus, I riled him up. If they're Duras, he'll fry them. If they're human, he'll probably beat them all up while asking them to stop, so that he doesn't have to hurt them."

Luka glanced at him calculatinlgy. "And what of his condition?" he asked, concerned.

"That's why I have to stay close," admitted Kazumi. "I'm fine on my own, but he's more human, and more fragile."

Luka's expression was blank, but his eyes flashed.

"Then perhaps we should follow him?" he sounded annoyed.

Kazumi blinked. "Yeah, in case someone else shows up invited before Chi and Shi are in range."

At that moment, the street shuddered and bucked, concrete creaking as the earth shook and the Sweilt stumbled for balance.

Luka and Kazumi seemed unaffected. In fact, Kazumi was grinning fit for a Duras. "Oh~" he laughed. "Someone upset Yu-chang!"

Luka, almost showing an expression, collared him and dragged him down the road as he continued to laugh.

The Zweilt just stared after them until Tsukumo started to follow.

"H-hey!" Toko ran to catch up with her brother.

Hotsuma cursed, then dragged Shusei after them, the other Zweilt just following after them in a group. "Wait for me!"


End file.
